List of videos by Stanburdman
This is a list of videos by Stanburdman. All links lead to Youtube. August 2007 * Video game review of California Speed for the N64 * Video game Review of Harvest Moon 64 * Video Game Review of Rush'N Attack for the Nes * Hardcore Review of Quantum Fighter for the NES September 2007 *Grey's Anatomy Season 4 Preview *Review of 5 NES Games in 10 Minutes *The Chuck Norris Video Encyclopedia October 2007 *Review of Gay NES Games *Video Review of Spider-Man for the Game Boy Color *Review of Operation Secret Storm for the NES *Looks like Amy Winehouse is in trouble...AGAIN *Halloween Special: Review of Ghosts N' Goblins for the NES November 2007 *Video Game Review of Automobili Lamborghini December 2007 *Review of Crystalis for the NES, Part 1 of 2 *Video Game Review of Dirty Harry for the NES Janurary 2008 *Review of Journey to Silius for the NES *Review of Mafat Conspiracy For The NES (Part 1) *Review of Mafat Conspiracy For The NES (Part 2) *Bad Game/Good Game Review (Part 1 of 2) *Bad Game/Good Game Review (Part 2 of 2) Feburary 2008 *Review Of 3 Batman Games For The NES *A Review Of Nintendo Games For Girls *Review Of Final Fantasy XII *Review Of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Review Of Army Games For The NES March 2008 *Review Of "Sopranos: Road To Respect" For The PS2 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: A Negative Review *Stan Denounces Controversial Brawl Game Review *Review Of E.V.O. Search For Eden *Review Of Blade For The GBC & Lunar Pool For The NES April 2008 *Review Of Video Games About Worms *Review Of 3 NES Games About Heroes *History Of Punk Rock - A Documentary By Stan Burdman *Review Of Worst NES Game Ever Made: Rocky And Bullwinkle *Awful Genesis Games Review: Barbie And Taz *Awful Genesis Games Review: Moonwalker and Spider-Man *Review Of Assassin's Creed For The Xbox 360/PS3 *Niko Stole My Bike (GTA 4 Review) May 2008 *Elvis And Stan Review Genesis Games From Stan's Childhood *Review Of 3 Awful SNES Games *Awful Genesis Games Review: Ball Jacks, Ballz, And Jeopardy *AVGN Suspended From Youtube *Review Of Pesterminator For The NES - Collaboration Review *Review Of Awful Fighting Games For The Genesis *An Uncomfortable Reality - Documentary By Stan Burdman June 2008 *Awful Playstation Games: Review Of Batman & Robin *Stan Burdman's Top Ten Best Levels/Areas In Video Games *Horrible RPGs: Review Of SaGa Frontier 2 *Review Of Video Games For MEN *There's Something About Meryl (MGS4 Review) *Review Of Downloadable PS3 Games *Unscripted Review Of 3 NES Games July 2008 *Review Of Patriotic NES Games: 4th Of July Special *Amazing Games You've Never Played: Legend Of Legaia (PS1) Review *Awful Playstation Games: Review Of Dark Stone *The Dark Knight: Worth The Hype? *Review Of MMORPGs (Part 1) *Angry Gamer Reviews BAD Atari Games *Irate Gamer, Armake21: The Sitdown August 2008 *Angry Gamer Reviews MORE Atari Crap *WoW & Second Life: Review Of MMORPGs (Part 2) *The Angry Fanboy(Now removed) *Unscripted Review Of 4 Genesis Games *Yo! Noid & Fight Night Round 3 Review: 1 Year Anniversary Spectacular! *The most HORRIFIC Game Ever Made: Raid 2020 For The NES September 2008 *Horrible Atari Games: Chuck Norris Super Kicks Review *Stupid Video Game Weapons *Horrendous Beat Em' Ups: Defenders Of Dynatron City Review *Sickeningly Bad Games: Review Of Menace Beach (NES) *A History Of Sparta - Documentary By Stan Burdman *Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000: Star Wars The Force Unleashed (Part 1) *(Part 2)Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000: Star Wars The Force Unleashed *(3of3)Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000: Star Wars The Force Unleashed *Alone In The Dark: Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000 *The Economy: What Happened And How To Fix It October 2008 *WORST Video Game Ever. PERIOD. - Challenge Of The Dragon Review *Kimbo Slice: Raped *Awful SNES Games: Packy And Marlon/Rex Ronan *Saints Row 2: Review/First Impressions *Dead Space - Review/ First Impressions *Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000: Sonic The Hedgehog (1of2) *(2of2) Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000: Sonic The Hedgehog *Fable 2: Review/First Impressions *Stan Burdman: Running For Office *Fallout 3: In-Depth Review *Game Review Tutorial November 2008 *Gears Of War 2: Review/First Impressions *Horrible RPGs: Review Of Hydlide For The NES *Final Fantasy: What Went Wrong *Quantum Of Solace Sucked *Help Me Create A Bond Villain *Lest Play Megaman (Part 81) *"Twilight" Movie Review by Eastern European DJ *Lest Play Ruenscape (Continued) *Youtube Live Theater 3000 December 2008 *Youtube Drama, next game review, and my dvd!1 *Prince Of Persia (Xbox360,PS3,PC) Video Game Cutscene Theater 3000 *Awful Playstation Games: Blasto Game Review *Unscripted Review of 2 BAD Nes Games *Stan's Hardcore Christmas Special: "Alcohol is Dynamite" *"The Trouble With Women" - Stan's EXTREME Hanukkah Special Janurary 2009 *Vomit In A Cartridge: Review Of Hook For The NES *Video Game Cut Scene Theater: Final Fantasy X *UrinatingTree: Back From The Dead *lest plai ninja gaiden (super nes) *Fedor Emelianenko, the baddest fighter in the world *A Day In The Life Of Stan Burdman Feburary 2009 *Awful Playstation Games: Nagano Winter Olympics '98 Review *Street Fighter 4: Review / First Impressions (PS3/360) *Xena: Warrior Princess (PS1) Review *Karate Movie Stars: Truths and Myths March 2009 *Watchmen Movie Review (It's really good, like your mother) *Resident Evil 5 Cut Scene Theater 3000